RP Log (3)
This is the new page for the RP Logs. RPs occurring after the server move will be posted here. The RP Log shall serve as a log (or record) of all RPs that citizens want to be considered as the guild's lore. Guild canon is demonstrated by the newsreel (highest canonicity) and the wikia (canon if created or approved by Arestenax or Kaieera). This page will be how the Imperium manage evolving storylines and keep everything, even complex stories, on track and making sense. Every Section Heading will be the date. After the Section heading there will be a "Sub-Heading 1" that is the title of the RP. Under this in "Paragraph" will be listed the names of the participating members. Bullet points are no longer used. Every Section Heading will be the date. After the Section heading there will be a "Sub-Heading 1" that is the title of the RP. Under this in "Paragraph" will be listed the names of the participating members. Bullet points are no longer used. 8/8/18 Buried Secrets: Part One Involved: Darth Lykaas, Fayellica, Lord Andrann, Darth Azu'lae, Arataur, Lord Pasaiss, Darth Vergerre, Darth Kaidanus Darth Vergerre, Minister of REMAK, gathers an expedition of Sith prepared to brave the perils of a library-temple that hasn't been entered for millennia on Krayiss Two. After a brief on the history and location of the temple, the expedition boards a shuttle bound for the Gage-class transport bound for Krayiss Two. Upon reaching the mountainous world's surface, the expedition arrives before the temple's obelisk the only remaining evidence of the temple above the surface. A spirit, Horuset, appears demanding them to turn back. Darth Vergerre recites a High Sith incantation to raise the temple's entrance from the earth. The expedition enters and establishes a base camp in the first antechamber. Upon proceeding deeper into the temple, an ancient trap is activated and the room seals and fills with gas. Most of the expedition succumbs to the poison, however, Fayellica and Pasaiss solve the sorcerer's puzzle and the gas dissipates before the effects become lethal on the others. The expedition continues more cautiously and reach one of the sorcerer's laboratories. Vergerre takes scans of the massive tablets depicted Sith secrets and knowledge lost to the ages. Upon picking up shards of ancient writings detailing complex rituals, the center of the room descends into a rapidly growing chasm. Another apparition appears, Lord Atsanius, mocks the group and the Sith attempt to banish the malevolent spectre. Darth Lykaas is pulled into the chasm by the spirit and Azu'lae and Arataur land blows on the spirit. Lord Pasaiss conjures a spear of midnight black to eradicate the spectre and Lykaas climbs out of the pit with the help of the others lifting the platform with the Force. The expedition agrees to fall back to the base camp to regather their strength and study their findings before braving deeper into the library. 8/7/18 An Uninvited Guest Involved: Darth Vergerre, Joliada, Orcath, Darth Azu'lae Orcath, a Republic SIS agent, arrives on the Imperium capital of Ry'llara. She has been tasked with locating and extracting former Jedi Padawan, Joliada, who has become Darth Vergerre's apprentice following her capture and the destruction of the Jedi Enclave on Mirial. She scales the mountains overlooking Farpoint below to where the personal estate of House Morrigan resides overlooking the spaceport she arrives at. She infiltrates the residential guard and manages to enter Joliada's chambers making it out into the main chamber of the estate before being discovered and surrounded by the guards. Darth Vergerre senses the disturbance in the Force from her personal chambers and emerges, passing through the guards to confront the intruder herself. A short-lived fight breaks out before Vergerre finishes toying with the agent and unlocks the mental cage on Joliada. Clearly outmatched, the agent surrenders but continues to resist until Darth Azu'lae arrives to take her into Imperial custody and to relocate her to the Hall of Justice on Ry'llara. Once she arrives, she will be given to the Interrogators and the truth will come out one way or another. 7/8/18 The Hunt for Ezrian, Part One: Whatever Happened to the Praetor? Involved: Darth Verrgerre, Prince Zendrasa, Zutdor, Laori Vaus, Ezrian (off-camera) Upon breaking into Ezrian's office, Laori discovered a letter on flimsi sitting in plain sight on the Praetor's desk. The letter indicated that Ezrian was resigning from the office of Praetor and that she was leaving Ry'llara for the time being. Laori took the letter to Verrgerre. Verrgerre became noticably worried about her friend and (with apprentice Zutdor in tow) checked the security footage. She found that Ezrian had taken a transport to Nar Shaddaa approximately two weeks ago, which coincides with the date on the letter. Verrgerre took her findings to Prince Zendrasa. As the two discussed the incident in private, Zutdor and Laori grew bored and took the opportunity to vandalize the door to the personal quarters of Darth Vaguest with the phrase "Nice Tulak Hord cosplay!" in red paint. The pair returned to the council chambers in time to join Verrgerre and Zendrasa as they left for Nar Shaddaa. Laori displayed a rare competency by assisting Verrgerre pilot the shuttle out of a coming sandstorm. Upon arriving at the decadent world of Nar Shaddaa, they learned that Ezrian was looking to hire a smuggler to take her to an unknown destination. The group split up. Zendrasa and Zutdor went to the casino as it was a haven for smugglers. Several questions, drinks, and games later, they discovered that Ezrian had hired a nikto smuggler named Zorikai. Vergerre and Laori explored the promenade and discovered that Ezrian had started a fight in the cantina, using the distraction to slip away from her Imperium tail. Laori seemed to know all the right passwords and contacted a low-life named Fris who informed them that Zorikai had a private hanger and most likely was there. Reunited, the four Sith confronted Zorikai in his hanger. He was uncooperative and after negotiating with his Trandoshan partner, Vergerre ended the smuggler's life. After the trandoshan provided the coordinates where they took Ezrian (who left the ship there in an escape pod), Zendrasa ordered Zutdor to execute the smuggler as he could no longer be trusted. The Sith returned to Ry'llara to plan the next step. 7/6/18 Train Troubles Involved: Darth Vaguest, Darth Verrgerre, Rhadec, Treilan, Seviem, Khiilus, Charos An SoS was received late by Imperium officers aboard the Sovereign and Abyss alike. Each called for immediate reinforcements and relief to the garrison aboard Vaguests mobile command center travelling across Ry'larra. Answering the call was Darth Verrgerre, newly appointed High Priestess and Minister, Blackgate agents Rhadec and Treilan, a newcomer force sensitive by the name of Seviem, agent Khiilus and a gun for hire by the name of Charos. Upon arrival, fighters littered the air, spewing blaster fire in every direction. For now, the shields held and worked at maximum capacity, as the ship was able to transmit the correct codes to land on the train and deploy the party. Upon arrival, they were greeted by multiple squads of cultists, their current enemies in the unknown system. Many a heretic full upon the blades of the sith as those with blasters carved their way forward with them, defeating and capturing a Cultist beastmaster shortly upon landing. They then secured and reactivated the trains shield generator, which had been deactivated shortly after the party came across it. Moving forward, Khiilus and Seviem were commanded to stand guard over the shield generator to prevent any more sabotage. Moving forward, the group encountered a pair of stolen walkers, each of which were brought down handily by the remaining party in the trains armor bay, due to the help of an automated scout tank. The next car revealed the makeshift command center of the resistance aboard the train. Upon speaking with the commander, the party moved forward, past the mandalorians securing the next few cars, leaving Treilan to coordinate with the current host of soldiers. Upon reaching the next part of the train, the remaining group came face to face with a rather powerful cultist, wielding a lightsaber. After a brief clash of sabers between himself and Darth Verrgerre, he expelled a large force burst, knocking each member of the team off their feet. In a mere moment the cultist stood over Verrgerre, ready to finish her off. However, either planned or by pure luck and coincidence, Darth Vaguest emerged from a port inside the train car and clashed blades himself with the Cultist, pushing him off and restoring a modicum of energy to the group to keep them fighting. Together with Darth Vaguest, they were able to bring down this powerful adversary, who fell off the train assumingly to his death. After retreating to Darth Vaguests personal quarters with the train secured, Darth Vaguest revealed his plans for the cultists, no longer content to believe they are mere flies to be swatted down now and again. The threat is real, if they are able to pull off such a large act of terror. The plan is clear. Designation: Asmodeus is the Imperiums next conquest. For the Emperor. So say we all. 5/16/18 Final Battle of Ikon Involved: Darth Vaguest, Darth Virite, Lord Bilrryso, Lord Andrann, Treillian After several major battles for control of the new Imperium province of Designation: Ikon, The resistance led a desperate yet bold move on the new Imperium capital building under construction in the capital, taking control of the building and capturing much of the constructs personnel. Darth Vaguest was informed of this and swiftly gathered a strike team comprised of his former apprentice, Virite, Lords Bilrryso and Andrann as well as an operative named Treillian. Initially, they assaulted the complex with little difficulty, freeing a duo of medics in their initial assault. As the group ascended the stairs, they realized that the door in their path was rerouted to an external console on the landing pad. On arrival, the squad was assaulted by a stolen scout walker as well as a few soldiers. The fleet above deployed their own walker from orbit to match the enemy forces as a gunship swooped down to provide support for the rebels. During the battle, the infantry was quickly dispatched by the sith and agent as the walker was able to bring down both the gunship and the opposing scout walker. After rerouting access, they moved on the the throne room. Sitting on the throne was the leader of the resistance herself, come do make a point in her assault. She quickly proved herself adept in the force as she disappeared and sicced her soldiers on the team, as well as a stolen and reprogrammed prototype battle droid. They were not alone however, as a duo of Trandoshian mercenaries loyal to Darth Vaguest and House Orion were able to blow they way out of their cell, eliminating multiple soldiers before the sith could even move. Finally, they came face to face with the leader, who looked as if she was fiddling with the power grid to the entire complex. After a long fought battle, Darth Virite knocked out the leader and captured her. The battle seemed to be over. However, multiple figures revealed themselves to the team and assaulted them swiftly. These were not rebels, or not any kind that had been seen before. After a short skirmish the last of them were cut down. Vaguest looked on at a holo of the planet, watching each sector of it turn green to show control has been restored. Pleased, he thanked each member of the team for their service and dismissed them. Ikon may be secured and now officially a part of the Imperium. But this new threat creates concerns.... 4/13/18 Clan Vizla Arrives Involved: Darth Vergerre, Darth Virite, Leskee, Kaidanus, Caioss, Onokon, Andrann, Bilrryso, Hel Vizla Proximity alarms blared throughout Intelligence headquarters as a frigate emerged from hyperspace over Ikon. The ancient looking dreadnought plunged into the jungle world's atmosphere and disappeared into the undergrowth outside of the capital, the engine completely failing. Darth Vergerre summoned several chosen Sith as well as Leskee to lead a strike force into the heart of the jungle to identify what became of these interlopers. By the time they had arrived on the ship's last know coordinates they came across a camp of Mandalorians that had clearly been fending off incursions led by the native rebels. Leskee and Lord Bilrryso entered the camp leaving the team in hiding to contact the surviving Mandalorians. Alor Hel Vizla approached the two and ceased hostilities after recognizing the sigils painted on Leskee's armor marking him as one of the people. Hel Vizla agreed to be taken into the Imperium's custody for questioning provided her wounded are cared for. Lord Bilrryso contacts Darth Vergerre through a secure channel and she arranges for assault craft to be dispatched to their coordinates to evacuate the strike force and the Mandalorians. She informs them of a rebel force gathering and heading towards the crash site and to hold them off until reinforcements arrive. Darth Virite, Lord Bilrryso, and Knight Captain Kaidanus tend to the wounded Mandalorians and defend them as the rebels breach the perimeter of the camp establishing a firing line. Apprentice Caioss intercepts the first of the rebels to charge with a bayonet and cuts him down. Alor Vizla joins the fray and side steps the rebel charging towards her. Twin vibroblades scissor towards his neck and remove his head from his shoulders bathing the beskar in blood. Apprentice Andrann kills one with lightning and Lord Onokon kills another with his bare hand, choking the life from him. Leskee Ordo kills the final bayonet-wielding rebel and the encampment comes under fire from the firing line. The rebels focus their fire on Alor Vizla who was shouting orders to her men. She barely makes it to cover as scattergun shots ricochet off the durasteel crate she ducked down behind. Apprentice Caioss leaps across the river and slashes for a rebel. The rebel scurries back in fear and slips in the mud, the blade swinging harmlessly past. Hel Vizla flanks the firing line and drops on them from above her blade carving through one of the shooters. Andrann kills another with a powerful bolt of Force lightning channeled with the dark side. Onokon throws his blade across the river in an arc, cutting down one of the rebels attempting to flee. Leskee activates his jetpack and glides over the river a retractable blade coming out of the armor on his wrist and stabs one of the last rebels in the heart. Hel Vizla turns to finish the last but finds his scattergun already trained on her. With a battle-cry, she raises her blades and braces for the impact. It never comes. Two jet-black Vornskrs drop from the trees and tear into the last survivor, ripping him limb from limb. She shouts to Ha'rangir and Arasuum and they return to her side. The Mandalorians let out a victorious cheer but it falls silent when the ridgeline above fills with rebels. Too many to count. Hel Vizla braces for the worst but it never comes as two starfighters emerge from the clouds screaming down on the ridge and opening fire on the rebels. Help had finally arrived. Three assault craft land in the clearing the camp had been made in. Darth Vergerre descends the ramp and yells at everyone to get aboard before more rebels appear. The wounded are helped aboard and the rest soon pack in. The last of the assault craft taking off as the rebels reform a line and fire on the transport. The bullets ricochet off harmlessly and the transport disappears into the clouds. The starfighter escort making one last strafing run on the rebels position before rejoining the other ships on their way back to The Sovereign. 1/07/18 The Epitaph of Zaadara: Last of the Knights of Indrexu Involved: Darth Vergerre (mentioned and later appeared) The tomb was cold and quiet. They climbed the steps and navigated to the location sent to them by their master Darth Vergerre. "Is this the right way?" Apprentice Beve'rley said as they approached another turn in what seemed like a maze of corridors. "Yes" Apprentice Onokon said intently, a larger and more imposing figure. The apprentices soon found a room with a large obelisk in the Voss style. Surrounded by four Voss sarcophogi. The tomb was distinctly not Sith in style but the Dark Side was strong here and an odd mix of Sith and Voss writings lined the walls. "This is where Vergerre told us she would meet us." Onokon said as they entered the room which was mostly empty except a single person. Dressed in the armor of a praetorian knight. The individual, human, female, bald with dark skin was meditating. The Force clouded in darkness around her. They could sense her power but something was off. She rose and turned to them. She drew her weapons, two crimson lightsabers. "Who are you?" She said, both a question and command. "I am Pasaiss, apprentice of Verrgerre. Who are you?" Pasaiss said while Beve'rley and Onokon also said almost in unison "We're apprentices of Verrgerre" "This is a sacred place. Go away" Zaadara commanded. The apprentices look at eachother. Beve'rley ignites her saber and positions herself to defend her friends. "We were told to meet here, you wear the armor of a praetorian knight. Surely you must know her." Says Pasaiss. "Who is your master?" Darth Zaadara both asks and commands and answer. "Master Vergerre" she repeats. "A praetorian knight..." Zaadara looks confused. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am Darth Zaadara of the Knights of Indrexu. In the name of Darth Kharia, Lord Empress of the Sith Imperium I command you to leave." "Lord Empress?" Pasaiss repeats confused. "The Emperor is Darth Arestenax, the Just and Risen" Darth Zadara blinks in shock. "That's impossible." "Impossible or not, it's the truth my lord." Says Pasaiss. "Why are you here?" Beve'rley asks. "That is none of your concern, apprentice. And you will refer to me as "My Lord" do they not still teach that in the academy?" Onokon looks over and retorts "When will you stop offending Praetors?" "Look, I didn't know who she is" Bever'ly deactivates her lightsaber. "You say... He's alive?" Darth Zaadara says with wonder in her face. "Lady Kharia gave her life to resurrect the Lord Emperor Arestenax, my Lord." Say's Onokon. "To save the Imperium." Says Pasaiss. Zaadara nods. "That explains a lot" Beve'rley whispers "Is this a ghost?" to Pasaiss. Pasaiss shakes her head and shrug as if to say "Don't ask me" "You said Verrgerre?" Zaadara asks. "I did, my Lord." Say Pasais. "Yes." Beve'rley says quickly correcting herself. "My Lord." "When I last heard that name Verrgerre was but an apprentice." Zaadara says. She turns around to the stone tablet on the Voss Obelisk and she reaches out with the force. "Allow me to fulfill your lesson." "in the beginning there was constant warfare. The Republic and the Empire. There was no end in sight and the order was fractured on what to do. So, Darth Keine led the Imperium on the first exodus. I was once his acolyte" She began. "This is a really valuable lesson." Said Pasaiss. "You're right, who would have thought we would have met an acolyte of Keine?" Said Onokon. "He was a fool, you know." Said Zaadara at the mention of his name. "I know that now." "He built of cult of personality but he had no vision. His head was stuck in the past. In stories of Amgarrak. He would lead us to near ruin." She paused momentarily before remembering fondly the golden age. "Then Darth Arestenax came to power and brought us here. To Voss. The mystics bent the knee and he built and Empire that spanded six Galactic sectors from the Tion Hegemony to Quesh. She smiled as she remembered him. "He was something: Politician, handsome, powerful in the dark side of the Force but he also knew of the light." "I served Keine, then Arestenax, then Salvatus, the Kharia. I served them all." She said proudly. "But in the end, it all came crashing down. Because of the Eternal Empire. When Kharia became Empress she commanded me to come here and so.... here I remain. In an eternal vigil to protect this room where the spirits of our Dark Divines may be housed again." Beve'rley and the apprentices kneel. "I am sorry that I drew my weapon on you. I was just trying to protect my friends" Said Beve'rley. "Your head was in the right place" Said Onokon. "I would expect nothing less from an apprentice of the Sith Imperium." Said Darth Zaadara with a smile. She continued her lesson. "In the end this is a lesson about history, but it is also a lesson about service and sacrifice." The apprentices nod with understanding. "You have listened to my story and so I grant you permission to study in this sacred space, that my spirit may be granted a brief reprieve." As Darth Zaadara spoke it became present that she was not corporeal. She was a spirit in the Force. Her body became translucent and it slowly faded. "May the Force ever serve you" She said as a whisper in the wind. She became one with the Force. 12/22/17 For Her Own Good Involved: Vindictiva/Arestenax, Ezrian, Verrgerre, Kaieera, Reindrkann, Kaidanus Darth Vindictive kneels before her father with a full understanding of the consequences of her report. She, like Darth Vaguest had a serious mind with a penchant for the more martial elements of the Force. She concurred with him that the Voice was simply not ready for the position she held but she knew the Emperor had rebuffed this concern before and considering the strain he endures presently she was uncertain of her father's potential reaction. She reached out in the Force attempting to read his presence from his location. He, to her surprise did not seem to be radiating the fury and anger she expected but that could change at any moment. What she could feel was pain, disappointment, but most of all a bright and shining sense of resolve. His surprising clarity in the Force demonstrated he had made a decision. "IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE..." His voice boomed in her mind and was tinged in the Force with Darkness and focus. "BRING. HER. TO. ME." He commanded as Darth Ezrian and Lord Verrgerre approached as summon. They kneel as the transmission ends. Darth Vindictiva raises and looks as them. "Come." She says simply as she marches off. They look at each other for a moment and then catch up. They flank her on the short walk to the Colosseum. Before that they ran into Reindrkann an apprentice to Darth Kaieera but Darth Vindictiva had no time to deal with him she pressed on. They entered Colosseum in a near formation with Reindrkann shortly behind them. They stop short just as Darth Kaieera releases her apprentice and names him a Lord of the Sith. Darth Vindictiva stops 7 paces before Kaieera and ignites her blade. Ezrian and Verrgerre have no idea what is happening but they follow suit obediently. "Darth Kaieera, in the name of the Emperor, I Darth Vindictiva of the Houses Roderick and Shae, Crowned Princess of the Sith Imperium and Dark Lord of the Sith place you under arrest." Confusion sets in between Kaieera, Kaidanus and Reindrkann. Darth Kaieera hovers her hand over her saber. Kaidanus and her apprentice watch intently. "Darth Vindictiva? The Emperor would need only ask." Darth Kaieera says calmly. There is a short and tense pause. "Deactivate your sabers. I will come with you" Princess Vindictiva nods and they march to a transport which takes them to the Sovereign. As they land aboard the Sovereign the ship enters hyperspace and Kaieera is placed in her on board quarters under guard. A short while later she is escorted to the bridge by Ezrian, Verrgerre and six Imperial Marines. Kaidanus and Reindrkann were along for the ride. Vindictiva arrives on the bridge. "Where am I being taken and why?" Darth Kaieera asked, now shackled. Ezrian turns to Vindictiva. "I too would like to know." "The Emperor has not given cause, only command. We obey." Said Vindictiva. The line of questioning comes to an unsatisfying halt but Vindictiva turns to the two others in their party. Kaidanus and Reindrkann were both supporters of the Voice and their confusion and conflict could be easily sensed by Darth Vindictiva. "I can feel the conflict within you, Lord Kaidanus." Vindictiva said turning her head to him. "You would be wise to contain it. Betray me and your fate will be far worse than hers." She pointed to Kaieera. "I would cut you down myself" Verrgerre chimed in. "I know where my loyalties lie, your highness. With the Imperium as a whole not any individual member." Lord Kaidanus said with a bowed head. "The Emperor IS the Imperium" Vindictiva lectures as he nods his compliance. "As for you, apprentice, you will be assigned to Verrgerre for the near future. 12/21/17 Verrgerre's Reunion Involved: Verrgerre, Ezrian, Zendrasa, Kaidanus (WIP - Verrgerre and Ezrian please finish) 12/21/17 The Dissenting Voice Involved: Zendrasa and Vaguest Darth Vaguest stormed into the Imperial palace intent on speaking with the Emperor. He headed for the Imperial palace but was met instead by four Knights of the Praetorium and the Emperor's Apprentice, Prince Zendrasa. Darth Vaguest bows respectfully. "I need to speak with the Emperor" he says. "The Emperor is communing with the Force and has commanded not to be disturbed." Zendrasa says with a matter-of-fact tone. "Then I need to speak with you." "Uh... me?" The Prince said confused. "Do you see your mother around?" "Uh... ok... let's go to your office?" The Prince says as they walk off. As they arrive in their office the Prince realizes he has erred. This dynamic was off to him. The Wrath of the Emperor who was both above him in rank but beneath him in station was sitting while he stood before his desk. Never-the-less he persisted in his attempt to address the matter. Vaguest expressed his concerns and the Prince listened intently but as he was about to respond they are surprised by a holographic projection of the Emperor's face. The Emperor's appearance could only be described as sinister a departure from his usually more regal and diplomatic appearance. His face pale as the decay of dark side corruption, which had become greater after the Great Transference had become visible on his face. He did not even bother to use the Force to disguise this decay. He did not feel the need. His voice boomed in the minds of Vaguest and Zendrasa. Zendrasa turns and kneels. Vaguest rises from his seat and kneels as well. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF" The Emperor commanded. "Your Majesty, I wish to convey my concerns about the competency and fitness of your Voice." Darth Vaguest began. He went on to describe her personal outbursts, her military blunders and her recent retaliatory acts placing 1/10th of the Sith on an inquisition among the fleet that was a distraction from the Emperor's command. "Master, if I may - " Prince Zendrasa began as his voice gave out. He began to choke as the Emperor's enlarged facial holographic projection turned to him. "YOU MAY NOT" The Emperor commanded as he released Zendrasa who fell to the floor coughing. He recovered his composure and went back to one knee with his head bowed. "I do not care who is Voice, your Majesty but someone else should be chosen." Darth Vaguest said as he attempted to return to the point. The Emperor's face returned it's attention to Vaguest. "NO." The Emperor said, his face disappearing as suddenly as it came. There was a silence for a moment before Vaguest said "Well, that went well." Zendrasa stood and brushed himself off. "I will bring it to my mother, maybe she can talk some sense into - " He began to choke. "I only meant -" He is released again choking. "Forgive me Darth Vaguest, I must go." He quickly leaves. 09/29/17 - 10/01/17 Keeping The Secret Involved: Kaieera, Vindictiva, Ezrian Filan, Adurix, Akrith, Aeranxy, Aeranyx, Naj'ali, (WIP) Part 1: A ship of pirates and mercenaries running from the republic drops out of hyperspace into Imperium territory. The Imperium reacts immediately before the ship can escape. After jamming their communications Kaieera Akrith and Aneranyx, quickly sneak onto the ship and work their way towards engineering to shut down their engines. As the team fights their there, one of the pirates manages to sound the alarm and the ship begins to make its escape. Kaieera, Akrith and Aeranyx change their plans and run straight for the bridge. Reaching the bridge, the trio fought and killed the Pirate Captain and set the ship to destroy itself. After escaping the ship and returning to the Sovereign, the team meets up with Ezrian, Filan Akrith, Areanxy and Areanyx. Ez discovered that a republic outpost on the imperium's borders has reported the explosion from the ship to the republic and asked for reinforcements. The next day, Kaieera, Akrith and Naj'ali board a shuttle along with a squad of Zelosian commandos, and dock with the republic ship and quickly boards and cuts their communications. They then quickly fight their way to the engineering deck and takes their engines offline. Afterwards, the commander of the ship, refusing to let her ship be taken, sets the ship to self-destruct. The team then rushes through an army of soldiers and reaches the bridge, after securing the bridge and executing the crew, they take the ship back to Imperium space. The next day, Filan, Naj'ali, Akrith and Kaieera take Zelosians and Mandalorian commandos and sneak onto the station on a nearby moon, the commandos create a distraction by attacking the main entrance while our heros made their way through the courtyard, after battling their way through the backdoor. After battling through droves of droids they make it to the central control computer. Kaieera then corrupts the computer and erases all memory of the attack, instead, creating an illusion of a pirate raid successfully defended by the ship sent to investigate the explosion. A report was then sent to the republic that the ship will stay and defend the station until further notice. 10/23/17 Keeping the Secret Pt. 2: The Battle of Halvara Involved: Cordhelia, Kaieera, Kaidanus, Fortix The outpost was thought secured. The Imperium watching the moon Halvara closely. Finally, after suspicion by mostly Cordhelia, who disagreed with the original plan to secure the moons outpost, it came under inspection. Two Theoretika class frigates accompanying a transport holding engineers had visited the moon, attempting to restore it to working order. This could not be allowed. Within a second, the fleet prepared for combat. This time, they could not allow the outpost to continue existing. They must make an example of this moon, but in a way that conceals the Imperium. After dropping out of hyperspace, the many ships of the Imperium engaged the two lonely frigates at the bases defense, quickly crippling them. They fell to the planet and broke through the atmosphere. One landed near the base, broken on the ground. The other cracked upon hitting the water, opening up and sinking deep into depths of Halvara's ocean. As this battle ensued, a ground team lead by acting Hand Cordhelia Orion infiltrated this base for the second and final time. Cordhelia, as well as her apprentice, Kaidanus and the Lord Voice, Kaieera Midicoil and her apprentice, Fortix, broke through line after line of Republic soldiers now station in the outpost. They learned after breaching the control room on the administration level that a Jedi had led the operation, bringing her Padawan learners with her. Unfortunately for the Jedi, the Sith leaders and their apprentices were too strong and cut them down, transmitting to the main computer a directive to transmit on every republic frequency it had access to. A simple phrase. "Stay away". After accomplishing this objective, the team raced back to the landing site, secured by an Imperium Marine squad, a walker and Kaidanus. Everyone was extracted as the bombardment began, dropping bomb upon bomb on the base and a 5 mile radius around it. A few ships were commanded to do the same to the one Theoretika that had crashed near the base. And thus, with the operation complete, the team was returned to the Sovreign to be briefed. They had secured their borders and sent an appropriate message to the Republic. The Imperium was secure. For now. 02/17/18 The Goddess of Death Involved: Ezrian, Bilrryso, Kyrian Minoru Ezrian felt a ripple in the Force that called her to an unknown world. She landed on the planet and found the world to be bereft of all life. Getting on her comm, she called her former apprentice Bilrryso to the world. The two moved through the wasteland and found an abandoned temple. Catching sight of a womanly image, the pair cautiously entered the temple grounds. Ezrian shouted a challenge to the presence in the temple, who identified herself as The Goddess of Death. Ezrian scoffed at the claim. The Goddess of Death claimed responsibility for killing the world and it's people. Ezrian was taken aback. She passed judgement on the goddess and sentenced her to death. The two fought, countering each other's moves almost like they were complete opposites. Ezrian narrowly defeated the goddess. Ezrian stood over the woman and demanded to know the woman's real name. "Kyrian." The name was familiar, but Ezrian couldn't place it and demanded to know why she knew it. Kyrian answered by going into a trance. She reached into Ezrian's mind and unlocked some memories of her abusive father driving her older sister away... an older sister named Kyrian. Kyrian collapsed afterwards, her body filling with Force lightning. Ezrian safely channeled it away from her sister and returned to Ry'llara with her sister.